The present invention disclosed herein relates to a wireless transceiver supporting a frequency division multiplexing mode and a time division multiplexing mode.
A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system combines Orthogonal Frequency Divisional Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) techniques in order to implement wireless communication for high speed and large amount of data transmission. An early LTE system is commercialized based on frequency divisional duplex (FDD). Such a system is referred to as an LTE-FDD system. The LTE-FDD system allocates different frequency bands to a downlink (DL) and an uplink (UL), respectively, so that data of a base station and a terminal is transmitted/received. The DL is a channel where data is transmitted from a base station to a terminal and the UL is a channel where data is transmitted from a terminal to a base station. However, in relation to FDD, when the amount of data transmitted to one of the UL and the DL is relatively less, this directly relates to frequency resource waste.
In order to compensate this, an LTE-FDD system combined with TDD is introduced. The LTE-TDD system divides a time in one frequency band and performs data transmission between a base station and a terminal. The LTE-TDD system may manage data transmission efficiently by dividing the UL and the DL into a plurality of time slots and varying a distribution ratio of the time slots.
As a result, in the LTE-FDD system, the DL and the UL may be allocated with different frequency bands and thus continuous data transmission may be possible between a base station and a terminal. However, in the LTE-TDD system, both DL and UL frequency bands are used at a specific time slot and UL transmission and DL transmission operations are performed through LTE-TDD. The number of time slots allocated at this point may vary depending on the amount of data and efficient frequency usage may be possible.
Accordingly, wireless service providers are increasingly adopting the LTE TDD system. However, in the case of a terminal equipped with a transceiver for typical LTE-FDD system, it is difficult for the terminal to be compatible with the LTE-TDD system. Accordingly, reasonably priced transceivers for easy mode switching between LTE-TDD and LTE-FDD are in demand.